1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to radiodiagnostic reagents and peptides, and methods for producing labeled radiodiagnostic agents. Specifically, the invention relates to technetium-99m (Tc-99m) labeled reagents, methods and kits for making such reagents, and methods for using such reagents to image sites of infection and inflammation in a mammalian body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of radionuclides are known to be useful for radioimaging, including .sup.67 Ga, .sup.99m Tc (Tc-99m), .sup.111 In, .sup.123 I, .sup.125 I, .sup.169 Yb or .sup.186 Re. The sensitivity of imaging methods using radioactively-labeled peptides is much higher than other techniques known in the art, since the specific binding of the radioactive peptide concentrates the radioactive signal over the area of interest, for example, an inflammatory site.
There is a clinical need to be able to determine the location and/or extent of sites of focal or localized infection. In a substantial number of cases conventional methods of diagnosis (such as physical examination, x-ray, CT and ultrasonography) fail to identify such sites (e.g., an abscess). In some cases, biopsy may be resorted to, but is preferably avoided at least until it is necessary in order to identify the pathogen responsible for an abscess at a known location. Identifying the site of such "occult"' infection is important because rapid localization of the problem is critical to effective therapeutic intervention.
In the field of nuclear medicine, certain pathological conditions can be localized or the extent of such conditions determined by imaging the internal distribution of administered radioactively-labeled tracer compounds (i.e. radiotracers or radiopharmaceuticals) that accumulate specifically at the pathological site. However, an abscess may be caused by any one of many possible pathogens, so that a radiotracer specific for a particular pathogen would have limited scope. On the other hand, infection is almost invariably accompanied by inflammation, which is a general response of the body to tissue injury. Therefore, a radiotracer specific for sites of inflammation would be expected to be useful in localizing sites of infection caused by any pathogen.
One of the main phenomena associated with inflammation is the localization of leukocytes (white blood cells), usually monocytes and neutrophils, at the site of inflammation. A radiotracer specific for leukocytes would be useful in detecting leukocytes at the site of a localized infection. Currently approved nuclear medicine procedures for imaging sites of infection use either indium-111 labeled leukocytes (.sup.111 In-WBC) (see, e.g. Peters, 1992, J. Nucl. Med. 33: 65-67) or gallium-67 (.sup.67 Ga) citrate (see, e.g. Ebright et al., 1982, Arch. Int. Med. 142: 246-254). A major disadvantage of using .sup.111 In-labeled WBCs is that the preparation of the radiotracer requires sterile removal of autologous blood, sterile isolation of the leukocytes from the blood, sterile labeling of the leukocytes using conditions that do not damage the cells (since damaged WBC are taken up by the reticuloendothelial system when re-injected) and return (re-injection) of the (now labeled) leukocytes to the patient.
Furthermore, a delay of 12 to 48 hours between injection and imaging may be required for optimal images. While Tc-99m labeled leukocytes have been used to shorten this delay period (see, e.g. Vorne et al., 1989, J. Nucl. Med. 30: 1332-1336), ex-corporeal labeling is still required. A preferred radiotracer would be one that does not require removal and manipulation of autologous blood components.
.sup.67 Ga-citrate can be administered by intravenous injection. However, this compound is not specific for sites of infection or inflammation. Moreover, a delay of up to 72 hours is often required between injection of the radiotracer and imaging. In addition, the .gamma.-(gamma) emissions energies of .sup.67 Ga are not well suited to conventional gamma cameras.
Radiolabeled monoclonal and polyclonal antibodies raised against human leukocytes (including monocytes, neutrophils, granulocytes and other) have been developed. Tc-99m labeled antigranulocyte monoclonal antibodies (see, e.g. Lind et al., 1990, J. Nucl. Med. 31: 417-473) and .sup.111 In-labeled non-specific human immunoglobulin (see, e.g. LaMuraglia et al., 1989, J. Vasc. Surg. 10: 20-28) have been tested for the detection of inflammation secondary to infection. .sup.111 In-labeled IgG shares the disadvantages of .sup.111 In-labeled WBC, in that 24-48 hours are required between injection and optimal imaging. In addition, all radiolabeled antibodies are difficult to produce and face protracted regulatory agency approval procedures as biologics.
Small readily synthesized molecules are preferred for routinely used radiopharmaceuticals. There is clearly a need for small synthetic molecules that can be directly injected into a patient and will image sites of infection and inflammation by localizing at sites where leukocytes have accumulated.
One class of compounds known to bind to leukocytes are chemotactic peptides that cause leukocytes to move up a peptide concentration gradient (see Wilkinson, 1988, Meth. Enzymol. 162: 127-132). These compounds bind to receptors on the surface of leukocytes with very high affinity. These peptides are derived from a number of sources, including complement factors, bacteria, tuftsin, elastin, fibrinopeptide B, fibrinogen B.beta., platelet factor 4 and others. Small synthetic peptides derived from these chemotactic compounds and radiolabeled would be very useful as radiotracers for imaging sites of inflammation in vivo.
Radiolabeled peptides have been reported in the prior art.
Zoghbi et al., 1981, J. Nucl. Med. 22: 32 (Abst) disclose formyl peptide chemotactic factors derived from bacteria coupled to .sup.111 In-labeled transferrin.
Jiang et al., 1982, Nuklearmedizin 21: 110-113 disclose a chemotactic formylated peptide radiolabeled with .sup.125 I.
Fischman et al., 1991, J. Nucl. Med. 32: 482-491 relates to chemotactic formyl peptide--.sup.111 In-labeled DTPA conjugates.
EPC 90108734.6 relates to chemotactic formyl peptide--.sup.111 In-labeled DTPA conjugates.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,979 relates to the use of radiolabeled chemotactic formyl peptides to radiolabel leukocytes ex-corporeally via a photoaffinity label.
PCT W090/10463 relates to the use of radiolabeled chemotactic formyl peptides to radiolabel leukocytes ex-corporeally via a photoaffinity label.
The use of chelating agents for radiolabeling polypeptides, methods for labeling peptides and polypeptides with Tc-99m are known in the prior art and are disclosed in co-pending U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 07/653,012 now abandoned, which issued on Aug. 5, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,272 from continuation application Ser. No. 08/263,758, filed Jun. 22, 1994 and 07/807,062 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,815, issued Aug. 15, 1995, which are hereby incorporated by reference.